


【RPS｜米Flo】聖誕節快樂

by blonly801



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, miflo - Freeform, 米flo, 聖誕賀文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊延續S的聖誕賀圖＊直接接著寫！我好懶！！！＊一如往常OOCS賀圖原噗：https://www.plurk.com/p/n3sfu9





	【RPS｜米Flo】聖誕節快樂

 （原作：[S](https://www.plurk.com/p/n3sfu9)）  


 

　　Mikele大概在原地呆愣了十秒後才回過神來。

　　他面前的法國戀人正不知所措的在他雙眼前揮著手，搞不懂他的男友怎麼會睜著眼、開著嘴就定在原地一動也不動。

　　「Mikele不喜歡這個禮物嗎？」Florent有些失望的把敞開的領口拉起來，他花了很大的勇氣才把底下這件衣服穿起來，得到這樣的反應讓他已經沒什麼自信。

　　「Non！我超喜歡好嗎！」終於開口說話的Mikele馬上跳上前阻止對方穿上衣服的動作，用義大利人著名的超快語速劈裡啪啦的說了一大串話：「你不要誤會我是太開心實在不知道該說什麼才好你居然為我穿上這種衣服我怎麼會嫌棄呢然後我現在可以拆禮物了嗎？」

　　「啊……呃……啥？」有點搞不清楚對方講的到底是法語還是母語，Florent只是下意識地點點頭，然後原本穿在身上的聖誕服裝馬上就不翼而飛。

　　「嗯嗯？你是怎麼辦到的？！」

　　Florent還在思考自己是怎麼被剝光的時，興奮到快有超能力的義大利人已經湊上來，雙手不安份的放在對方裸露的胸口上搓揉起來。

　　「你還除了胸毛？」

　　「不喜歡？」

　　「怎麼可能不喜歡！」

 

　　Mikele口乾舌燥的舔舔嘴唇向後退了幾步，將戀人身著兔女郎裝的畫面完整的放進眼底。

　　黑色的貼身布料只能勉強的將高大的Florent包裹起來，低胸設計的領口幾乎只能覆蓋到胸前的乳首，胸部的軟肉似乎只要用力呼吸就會隨之而出。

　　黑色布料只到鼠蹊部就結束，一對修長又白皙的長腿直接暴露在空氣中任人欣賞，只可惜股間的私密部位已經被害羞的Florent遮掩起來。

　　Mikele接著繞到對方身後，欣賞被仿燕尾服設計的衣襬藏起來的渾圓臀部，他忍不住伸手捏了一把觸感極佳的嫩肉，讓Florent不可避免的驚叫了一聲。

 

　　「Mikele！」青年迅速的跳到一旁不讓男友繼續毛手毛腳，他拎起被丟在床上的聖誕外衣把身體遮起來，不滿的翹著嘴向對方伸出手索討自己的那份禮物，「我的呢？先給我才能繼續！」

　　「呃……」這下換Mikele開始不知所措的摸著頭髮，他眼神下意識的瞟向一旁的背包，而這一切都被Florent看在眼裡。

　　「啊哈！」

　　「Non！」

　　兩個人幾乎同時跳起來撲向Mikele的背包，不過還是被身手矯健的義大利人搶先一步，他迅速的抽出裡面的紙袋跑到房間另一頭，說什麼都不願就範。

　　「你、你的禮物就是我啦！這個太老套了，配不上你送我的禮物……」

　　「怎麼會？只要是Mikele送的禮物我都喜歡呀！」

　　Florent走上前輕輕的捧起戀人的臉龐，蜜色雙眼飽富愛意，濕潤到幾乎要滿溢而出，他如蜻蜓點水般吻上Mikele乾燥的雙唇，用好聽的輕柔嗓音道：「我們來拆禮物，好嗎？」

　　終於被打動的義大利人拉著男友坐在床旁，他小心翼翼的拿出一個小紙盒遞給Florent，Mikele一邊猶豫的打開盒子，一邊有些害羞的說：「這個是我自己設計的圖案，因為外面賣的都配不上你。」

 

　　盒子裡頭裝著一個單邊銀色的耳飾及一條墜鍊，上頭都有一個以星星為主體勾勒出來的精緻圖案。

　　「這個是？」

　　Florent捧著盒子愣愣的看著Mikele，對方只是露出羞赧的表情拎出裡頭的耳飾在戀人耳邊比劃了一下，「很老套對吧？這兩個是一對的，因為我沒有打耳洞，就幫自己做了條項鍊。」

　　Florent馬上取下原本的耳環換上新的耳飾，他難掩不住喜悅的心情將Mikele撲倒在床上對他又親又啃，「我愛死這禮物了！太美了！我愛你Mikele！」

　　「真的？真的？那真是太棒了！」看到戀人欣喜若狂的神情，原本還不太相信自己的Mikele也跟著笑的合不攏嘴，他垂下頭讓Florent幫自己戴上專屬於兩人的項鍊後又笑得更開心。

　　「那這樣我可以拿我的禮物了嗎？」笑不攏嘴的Mikele伸手去拉男友艷紅的聖誕外套，迫不及待要享用今晚的聖誕大餐。

　　「當然囉我的大藝術家。」Florent脫下外衣將之扔到一旁，他主動抓起戀人的大手覆上自己的腰側，準備好要為他搖擺。

 

　　「Buon Natale.」Florent低下頭覆上對方的唇。

　　「Joyeux Noël.」Mikele張口含下對方度來的氣息。

 

 

～Fin～

**Author's Note:**

> 兩個都是聖誕快樂的意思(偉大的估狗翻譯)  
> Buon Natale.→義大利文  
> Joyeux Noël.→法文
> 
> 講著彼此的母語最萌惹


End file.
